One of the most common materials used to make signs, such as real estate signs, Is a material commonly referred to as flute board or coreflute. This material is characterised by the holes which extend throughout Its core. These signs are commonly installed using support members, such as star pickets which are driven into the ground or wooden posts via self-drilling screws. The signs are usually attached to the star pickets using cable ties, wire or string or the like. However, the installation process using this current method can be fairly tedious and damages the actual sign, as It is difficult to stably secure the sign to the support members.
There have been various devices which have been developed for the installation of these types of signs. These prior art devices involve the use of frame assemblies for holding or hanging a sign board. The frame assemblies are generally specific to the size of the sign and thus, a major disadvantage of the prior art is the further expense Incurred in purchasing frame assemblies to suit each sign's style and dimensions. The prior art falls to provide a sign support/attachment device which enables a user to quickly and easily install any flute board or coreflute sign to a star picket post or fence without damaging the sign.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sign attachment device which provides a means for enabling signs to be secured to at least one support member.
It is a further object of the Invention to provide a sign attachment device which is easy to install, maintenance free, will not damage the sign and provides a cost-effective solution.